The present invention relates to a network of piping. More particularly, it relates to an expansible-type piping network insertible into an underground well or cavity and to a method of using the piping network. Specific embodiments of the invention are directed to the expansion, extension, enlargement, or development of the lower section of a borehole or drilled well. The invention can be utilized in those areas of petroleum technology related to unconsolidated or loosely consolidated hydrocarbon-bearing formations, such as heavy oil deposits or tar sands formations. The invention can also be utilized in the solution mining of soluble material. In another aspect, the invention can also be used to install a radial pipe system in a mined-out or hydraulic cut-out slot or cavern. Primarily, the invention is useful when the hydrocarbon of the hydrocarbon-bearing formation has a high viscosity at normal reservoir conditions. These conditions are related to a minimum or low effective reservoir permeability. In a further aspect, the invention has usage to extend the effective well bore radius for more efficient drainage or injection, regardless of the hydrocarbon viscosity or formation permeability whenever there is excessive resistance to flow from any type blockage at the well bore.
The invention can be used to extend the effective drilled well bore radius through a method of inserting, perpendicularly from the well bore, a radial network of pipes into a relatively unconsolidated formation. After the pipes have been inserted into the formation, the pipe network can be used to carry fluids into the formation, for stimulation of production or development of channels of communication for injection and flow.
The invention has several objects, such as:
installation of a horizontal network of pipes in a formation through a single vertical bore hole. PA1 changing the generally vertical orientation of tubing in a bore hole to a generally horizontal orientation of the tubing in the formation outside the bore hole. PA1 extending or enlarging the effective area or size of a drilled well or bore hole. PA1 establishment of inter-well fluid communication. PA1 processing of single cell production wells, in a "huff and puff" manner. PA1 placing a tubing-diverting tube guide in a vertical bore hole. PA1 a release arrangement whereby a tubing-diverting tube guide can operate to change the direction of tubing, from generally vertical in a bore hole to generally horizontal outside the bore hole.
These objects, together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent, reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully described and claimed hereinafter.